


佐鸣【直接点】

by sn072310103799



Category: SN - Fandom, sasunaru - Fandom, 佐鸣 - Fandom, 佐鸣only, 佐鸣不能亡, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn072310103799/pseuds/sn072310103799
Kudos: 16





	佐鸣【直接点】

闪电迫切想开车跟更新，然而试还没考完。码了一篇字少到爆炸的车，这篇高h送给大家。  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

「啊...哈...啊...啊...嗯...慢点...唔...」一间气氛淫秽、春日一度的房间里，一名金发的青年正跪在床铺上，他的臀部翘得老高，插在菊穴里的假阳具开关已至最大，青年口中溢出了许多细碎的呻吟，看着只有一个形容：他爽的不行。

此时，床边出现了一名高大的男人，只见他将手搭上了那根在青年屁股里作乱的假阳具，随后握紧、深入的动作一气呵成，「唔...啊...啊...要死了啊...」一瞬间，金发青年的下身充满了白浊，他高潮了。

看见青年高潮，床旁的那人缓缓的抽出了青年菊穴里的假阳具，随后将之丢弃在一旁，他爬上了床铺并宽衣解带，直到他的身躯像身下小人儿一样的未著寸缕，随即他搂住了身前的那名金发青年，但是他的手并不规矩，男人将他好看的手指放上了青年的乳头并好玩的掐弄着，「嗯...唔...」青年受到了刺激，下身再度抬头，他忍住那狂袭击自己理智的快感并对着后面男人说道：「混...混蛋佐助...你够了...」宇智波佐助笑着回复他：「还不够，吊车尾的，你竟然敢瞒着我自己玩，太不够意思了。」随后他将他的手转移阵地，抚上了青年的阴茎，继续道：「鸣人，我回来了。」漩涡鸣人听完这句话后，不知是心理作用还是什么，脸上顿时出现了两行泪水，然而鸣人刚感动不到三秒钟便被佐助的动作拖走理智并开始带着节奏跑了。  
佐助对着鸣人的阳具快速的套弄着，「啊...啊哈...不要一回来...就发情...啊...混蛋...你...唔...」佐助边套弄鸣人的勃发边吻住了鸣人的唇，鸣人的抱怨也被佐助一举吞到腹里。  
鸣人一秒内就陷入了佐助高超的吻技，佐助舔弄着鸣人的唇舌和贝齿，然而手上的动作并没有停下，随后佐助加深了和鸣人的吻，手上则是开始撩拨鸣人的龟头，十分钟后，鸣人的呼吸加剧，喘息声更是高潮迭起，最后佐助的手上出现了浓精，空气中弥漫着一股精液的味道，佐助慢慢的放开鸣人的唇瓣，道：「鸣人，这么久没有见了怎么变得更敏感了？」鸣人脸红的将头撇向一旁，不好意思的说道：「还不都是因为你...我才...」话还没说完，鸣人就被翻了个身，正面迎向佐助，佐助笑着道：「因为我回来了，然后你的心理作用产生，让你对我产生了期待和盼望，最后你想到是我在挑逗你，你就高潮了是吧？嗯？吊车尾的。」鸣人一言不发的闭上眼睛，因为看着佐助那张人神共愤的脸，再配上那微笑，这就是漩涡鸣人的致命伤。  
佐助知道，他这是默认了，当然他也明白，鸣人在害羞，他浅笑一下，随后抬起了鸣人刚因高潮而有些颤抖的双腿，并将之挂在自己的肩上，鸣人的小穴也因此清晰的投映在佐助那漆黑的眼球上，看着鸣人的身体，佐助的眼神有些暗了暗，鸣人被他这眼神盯的有些害羞，小穴也因此收缩了几下，宇智波佐助认为漩涡鸣人这是在刺激他的交感神经和副交感神经，因为他的巨龙抬头的更甚，精关虽然守住了但是刚刚竟差点就射了出来，还没进去就早泄，佐助觉得这有损他男人的名誉，都怪自家老婆太性感了。  
佐助再将目光聚焦在鸣人身上看了许久，他暗骂了一声，随后他将他身下已苏醒许久的巨龙对准鸣人泛着水光的洞口，一下子便捅了进去，这一捅，就直接戳中了鸣人的前列腺，可见佐助的尺寸并不是开玩笑的。

「啊...！！」前列腺也是鸣人的敏感点之一，已经两个月没有被佐助碰过，他的身体也越来越敏感，这一下去就让鸣人将近欲仙欲死，此刻鸣人还没回过神就听见了一句：「两个月的份，我今天就一次性补回来。」不等鸣人反应，佐助便开始动作了。

许是因为做过很多次，俩人都十分熟悉对方的身体，因此佐助非常清楚鸣人的敏感点位于何处，佐助将鸣人的腿固定在他的肩上，随即慢慢的加快了他抽插的速度，而佐助的每一下都十分精准，他都可以感受到龟头顶住了一个点，「啊...啊...慢点...大混蛋...不...啊...你想干死我啊...喂...嗯...停下...混蛋...唔...停下啊...」鸣人被佐助操弄得语无伦次，然而，鸣人感受到佐助竟然停下了抽插的动作，顿时让他有种从天堂掉进了地狱的感觉。

鸣人开始觉得洞穴空虚难耐，他向佐助说道：「佐助...怎么停下了...」佐助笑着回复他：「不是你让我停下的吗？吊车尾的。」鸣人脸红道：「我...还不是你...太快了...」佐助摸了摸鸣人的头，脸上还是保持着那“无害”的笑容，鸣人看着心里有点发毛，饿了这个人两个月，他今天要一次把两个月的份都补回来，看起来就不像是开玩笑的...

就在鸣人在思考的时候，佐助行动了，他将他的阳具钉在了鸣人的前列腺上，随后开始在上面大力的画着圈，「啊...啊...啊...不要...不要这样...佐助...大混蛋....啊...哈...」鸣人哪受得了佐助这样的挑弄，就在这一瞬间，鸣人的下身再度射出了白色液体。

鸣人大力的喘着气，刚刚那几下实在是太刺激了，然而佐助却没有给他继续喘息的机会，佐助将鸣人的双腿折起，并将它们一举移到鸣人的胸前，这种体位有一种好处，就是干进去时可以更加深入其中，鸣人自觉今天可能会被佐助玩到昏死过去，他刚想开口说话，组织好的语言便被佐助后面的那一下给全数震碎。

佐助先是缓缓将小佐助抽出到只剩龟头的部分，随后再大力的往前列腺的方向顶进去，「啊...！！！哈...」鸣人大叫了一声，其实佐助一开始并没有想到要这样玩，但他看鸣人刚好想开口，有些邪恶心思的他便产生了这个想法。看着鸣人被自己那狠狠地一下给顶到差点咬到舌头，他就觉得有些自豪：“鸣人，还是没变啊。”佐助心想着，随后他并没有停留太久，继续对着鸣人的前列腺抽干，「啊...啊...啊...嗯...啊...啊...啊...嗯...哈啊...啊...你...啊...大混蛋...」鸣人被佐助顶的已无法完整的说出一句话，随后他也放弃挣扎了，然而佐助并没有打算放过他，他更加大力快速的抽插着鸣人的敏感点，每一下都准确到鸣人觉得佐助是解剖系毕业的了，就这样持续了一个小时，鸣人叫到声音沙哑，下身已经快射不出东西了，而佐助才终于发泄到鸣人的身体里。

鸣人原本在想，如果自己跟佐助说他累了会怎么样，而他也正想尝试，谁知佐助问了他一句：「累吗？鸣人。」鸣人无力的点点头，随后佐助摸了摸鸣人的头，嘴倒是来到了鸣人的耳边，道：「那继续吧，时间还很够。」鸣人的脑袋中遭到了天打雷劈，他感受到自己心碎的声音，恶魔的低语让鸣人看到了自己的车尾灯，最后，俩人从晚上十点做到了隔天的早上五点半，从头到尾佐助对着鸣人换了好几个体位姿势，而鸣人再也承受不住如暴风雨袭来的快感，就这样被佐助干到昏死过去，而佐助看见鸣人昏过去后依旧没有什么感觉，反而抽插的越加快速，终于等到佐助感受到了疲惫，射出了最后一次后，俩人这长达七个小时的活塞运动才画下句点。

佐助抱起鸣人，并对着鸣人吻了一下，道：「我不会再离开你了，鸣人。」清晨，柔和的日光透过窗户照射在俩人的房里，就像佐助和鸣人对对方的爱一样，温柔又闪亮。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好疼啊！！！！！！！！」一大早，宇智波别墅，宇智波佐助的房间冒出了一阵响彻云霄的惨叫声，楼下的宇智波鼬、宇智波带土、宇智波止水和旗木卡卡西皆目光深邃的盯着佐助的房间。

「佐助昨天回来后直接回了房间，原来是为了这个啊。」卡卡西点点头的说道，「侄子好厉害，卡卡西，我们晚上也来试试？此时带土看了一旁的卡卡西问道，随即带土的脑门就被卡卡西的巴掌给拍响了，鼬感叹的道：「佐助也不懂得克制，不就是出差了两个月，至于吗？」止水回应道：「哎呀，少年气盛嘛，好歹佐助才二十岁，鸣人也才十九岁，会这样难免的啦。」此时房门开了，只见佐助扶着鸣人慢慢的走下楼梯，一走下来便看见楼下四个吃瓜不嫌事大的哥哥、堂哥、小叔叔和师父，佐助面无表情的问道：「有事吗？」随后四个人都给了不同的回答，卡卡西：「没事啊，怎么了吗？」、鼬：「愚蠢的弟弟。」、止水：「没事呀没事呀，快来吃饭啦，怎么睡那么晚，真是的。」、带土：「亲亲小侄子别把我侄媳妇给玩坏了，以后还要生孩子的。」听完带土说的话后，佐助给了他一记写轮眼后再吐槽道：「你想多了，鸣人是纯男子，生不了的。」一旁的鸣人脸已经红到快要可以煮鸡蛋了，随后他又听到佐助说道：「老婆是我一个人的，我不想要把他的爱分给别人，有意见的就滚出这间屋子。」最后，包括鸣人在内，众人皆对佐助说了一句：「霸道！流氓！」佐助自傲的回道：「鸣人是我的，我就喜欢对他霸道跟耍流氓，你们能奈我何？」卡卡西、带土、鼬、止水、鸣人：「......」。

宇智波佐助好厉害一男的.jpg

END


End file.
